


You understand me

by SomeRandomFanFicsYeah



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: AU-Human, But Magic stuff and flying still happens, Multi, thats all really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomFanFicsYeah/pseuds/SomeRandomFanFicsYeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been six months sense Tirek attacked Equestria, and everything has been peaceful. That soon stops when word of the Changlings are back. Luna is struggling to fit in with the new times, and loneliness starts to sink in. Chrysails is hardly alive, and must provide for her people.<br/>((I am super bad at summaries, sorry. Thats the jist of it really.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You understand me

**Author's Note:**

> Humans with magic abilities don't have horns, but the magic aura glows around the hands. Humans that can fly were born with small tattoos of wings between their shoulders. I don't really know, but it works out in my head.

Luna looked at the moon, she just rose it not even an hour ago. Sighing she watch the people walk round Canterlots streets. _'I wish I could be like them.'_ Luna thought. _'With very small worries, carrying on with little care. If only they knew my troubles.'_  She was so lost in thought, Luna didn't even notice Celestia walking up behind her.

"My dear Luna, I must go to bed. I need you to send a letter to Princess Twilight. I'm calling a meeting tomorrow, and I would like it if you came," Celestia said jerking Luna out of her thoughts. Blinking, Luna nodded.

"Yes, of course. Sister, is something wrong?" Luna questioned, frowning.

"Let's leave that to the meeting," yawned the tan woman. Luna watched her sister walk off, thoughts racing through her head. Taking one last look at her people, Luna, walked down on of the many royal halls to her study. Walking into her study, taking a gaze at her star charts and model planets.

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_my sister is holding a meeting tomorrow and wants you greatly to attend. Your friends shall come too, they have shown countless times that they are friends of ours. Please be here at once._

_Thank you._

_Signed, Princess Luna._

With ending the letter, using magic, Luna sent the letter. _'It is still fairly early, I could go for a midnight stroll,'_ Luna thought. Standing up, she opened the window with a quick flick of her wrist. Landing softly on the grass, the moon princess gazed around. Her sister was not keen on her going out after dark without a guard. Looking out for guards, Luna flew over the palace wall. _'Tia will kill me if she found out, I snuck out,'_ she thought, but pushed it away.

Landing in Canterlot, Luna walked around the quiet city. Other than a few animals, no one was in sight. Luna never liked it, but she had gotten use to the fact people rested during her night. The princess walked around for a little longer before heading home. It would be only a few hours til the sunrise came. Closing the window to her study, a letter caught her eye. It was no question it was from Princess Twilight.

_Dear Princess Luna,_

_I will gladly come to the meeting. Thank you for sending the letter. My friends and I will be there first thing in the morning._

_From, Princess Twilight._

_P.S I'm still not use to all the princess junk. You don't have to call me "Princess."_

Smiling, Luna took note of that last part. It took her a while to get use to the "princess junk" too. Light peeped through the curtains, and Luna knew her sister was awake. The sunrise was truly amazing, she understood why people loved her sisters light. "Tia," Luna called out flying down the hall to her sister. "Twilight and her friends shall be here, soon," she said landing in front of Celestia. Celestia nodded with a smile.

"Good. Please greet them for me, I have to meet Princess Cadance at the station." Celestia hummed. Lunas eyes lit up, it was a while sense she saw Cadance. This meeting must be of importance. As Celestia flew out with some guards, Luna sat waiting for the others.

* * *

"Princess Twilight has arrived," a guard said. "Shall I bring them in?"

"Yes! Of course," Luna smiled. Nodding, the guard left and came back with six more people, and a younger boy slowly following behind. "Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spike! Welcome."

"Thank you, where is Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked. Spike made some remark on how he forgot how big the place is.

"She went off to greet Princess Cadance. They should arrive soon," Luna said walking up to them. "And you do not have to call me Princess either, Twilight."

"So whats this meeting about, anyway?" Rainbow asked arching an eyebrow. Luna shook her head, with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, it must be of great importance if all of the princesses are called, and us. I wonder what it could be," Rarity wondered out loud. Pinkie jumped up and down, saying something about the meeting was about cake.

"It is important, but it is not about cake," Celestia smiled. Cadance following behind her. Twilight ran up to Celestia and Cadance, happy to see them. "We are missing someone," Celestia mumbled.

"Who?" Luna asked. When suddenly a bright colorful light flashed and blinded the room.

"Don't tell me," Applejack growled.

"Oh, Applejack, you don't sound happy to see me!" the voice of Discord flowed. Appearing beside Celestia, he wrapped an arm around the princesses shoulders. "That hurts you know. Princesses, long time, hasn't it?"

"Now that we are all here, lets start the meeting. Please follow me," Celestia said and started to walk off. Everyone closely followed behind her, small whispers heard. "Once we start, anything said in that room, can not be repeated. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded with a few "yes"es. Discord turned his lips into a zipper and zipped them up. Walking up to a wall, Celestia raised her hands and began to whisper under her breath. Slowly, the wall faded and a room appeared. After everyone was inside, Luna looked over at her sister.

"You never told me about this room," Luna remarked.

"I never told anyone about this room," Celestia answered. "I am trusting you all to never speak a word about this room."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie said covering her left eye. Everyone soon copied Pinkie.

"Good. I have heard that changlings are in and around Equestria. I believe they are moving into Ponyville and Canterlot. I want you all to keep an eye out. Cadance, if they are up here, there might be some in the crystal empire."

"Oh my, that is very important. Discord, I fear we have to put off tea time," Fluttershy whispered to Discord.

"That is very disappointing," Discord pouted.

"So what should we do?" Twilight asked.

"For now, just watch for anything that could give a sign of changlings," Celestia answered. "That's really all this meeting was about. Thank you for coming," she thanked as the meeting was brought to a close. Once everyone out, the wall closed once more.

* * *

 

"Tia, why have you not told me of the changlings?" Luna pressed. It was an hour since everyone left, Cadance was staying at Twilights for the night. "Tia, we are sisters, co-rulers. You should of told me."

"Do you remember much before.... you became.... Nightmare Moon?" Celestia sighed. The question puzzled Luna, she didn't really know what that had to do with anything.

"N-no. Everything is very hazy, I remember our childhood, and our old castle. I don't remember the month leading up to the... _thing._ " Celestia sat down and ran her right hand through her hair.

"Luna, the week before the.... _thing_ , you snuck out. That night you met a changling, you two became good friends. A few days later, you told me about your friend. You said something along the lines of "She has holes in her clothing and shoes, and her hair." I knew at that moment, you couldn't be friends with the changling, I told you couldn't see her anymore."

Luna gaped at the thought. _'Friends... with a changling? Me? No, no.'_ Celestia sat quietly, watching her sister. "O-oh," was all Luna could make out. It was midday, so Luna excused herself to lay down before evening. _"Who was the changling? What did they look like?"_ Thoughts raced through her head of the new found information. Laying on her queen sized bed, Luna stared at her ceiling. Eyes tracing the painting of the night sky. Rolling over, she decided to try and get some sleep. Darkness of sleep numbing her.

* * *

"Princess Luna. I'm sorry to wake you, but its time to raise the moon," her main maid said bring Luna out of sleep. Luna slowly sat up, not really knowing what was happening. Her eyes shot open when it came to her.

"THE MOON, I FORGOT ABOUT THE MOON!" Luna exclaimed. Rushing past her maid, Luna flew to the balcony. Closing her eyes and stretching out her arms to the sky, Luna felt the power of the moon flowing through her blood. Sweat fell down her face as the moon rose, panting, it was done. "Only a few minutes late...."

Luna watched the people start to shut in for the night. Flying over Canterlot, Luna watched closely. Scanning through dreams, barely any nightmares tonight. Landing down in a park, the princess sat down on the grass, watching the sky. There was nothing to do. It has been six months since Tirek attacked, Celestia thought she heard and seen changlings around, but really there was no proof. Plus was rare if she had to go into someones nightmare. Bored out of her mind, Luna sighed.

Crack.

Lunas head shot up at the sound. Snap. Quickly standing up, Luna scanned the area. She could see nothing. Crack. "Who is there? And why are you sneaking around in the park woods? People are not aloud to be stomping about in there-" Luna stated but was cut off but being knocked down. Grunting in pain, Luna looked up at the person who knocked her down. Two changlings stood over her. "Th-That's the Princess of the moon!" one whispered to the other. Luna yelled as she shot a beam at the two. Yelping in surprise, the two flew off. "Changlings! You shall not get away!" Luna shouted flying after them. Throwing beam after beam, Luna hit one of them and held them down. The other stopped and hissed before flying off. "At least I got one.." Casting a sleep spell, Luna carried the changling back to the palace.


End file.
